


Two Liars and a Truth

by dweetwise



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Felix, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Ace, One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: The other survivors aren't too keen on the new guy, so Ace befriends him to make him feel at least somewhat welcome.It also doesn't hurt that he's hot.
Relationships: Felix Richter/Ace Visconti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Two Liars and a Truth

**Author's Note:**

> for a request of ace x felix headcanons that got out of hand and ended up as a fic.

Ace doesn't think he's ever heard someone actually _squeal_ when a new survivor joins. But sure enough, when a confused blond guy walks into camp, Kate squeaks and rushes to her feet, Dwight's face goes beet red and Ace hears Quentin whisper “Holy shit, is that guy a model or something?”.

So the new guy is hot, Ace isn't blind. He has nice hair, handsome features and a good jawline.

But then the man opens his mouth and Kate's excited smile falters when he pushes her away and starts demanding answers. Turns out his name is Felix, and Felix is a real sourpuss.

Ace recognizes the guy is shifty; he doesn't trust them, and while that's nothing out of the ordinary for a new survivor, he's the first to outright lie about it. He's pretty good at it too. But not as good as Ace.

Felix also seems to know more about the realm than he lets on. Ace briefly considers him being a spy of the Entity when Yui suggests so, but decides against it when he sees just how much Felix struggles with the trials.

So he tries to keep Felix’s spirits high, and yes, that usually means flirting—sue him. Killjoy or not, Ace still thinks he’s cute, especially when it’s so easy to get him flustered with just a seductive look and small compliment. Somehow, Ace gets a feeling there’s more to him than meets the eye, but he keeps his cards close to his chest. He wouldn’t want anyone, least of all Felix, to realize how keen he really is.

Especially since some of the others are so wary of him.

“I can't quite put my finger on it, I just don't like him,” Jane will say, and a bunch of others agree.

Ace thinks that's a little harsh, but he sees where they're coming from. He's also reminded that his own welcome to the campfire wasn't very warm, and now the group is so much bigger. Surely, Felix is struggling to fit in.

Ace befriends him just to go against the grain. Plus he's always been about keeping the peace in camp, and none of Felix's humblebrags or awkwardness phase him like it does the others.

And that was his first mistake, because Felix seems grateful someone takes the time to get to know him. And, shit, Ace was right, he’s actually pretty charming through the cracks in the cold facade.

He's so different from Ace; a huge introvert, hardworking, and way too concerned about people’s opinions. He tells Ace he had to come up with a persona to succeed in his field of work, and that it’s hard to drop the act. Ace is no stranger to fake identities and finds himself relating more than he’ll ever admit out loud.

* * *

Felix also worries way too much.

“How can you be so calm? We might never escape from here," Felix says, looking at Ace with furrowed eyebrows and concerned eyes that remind Ace of a kicked puppy.

“And there's nothing we can do to change that. Might as well try to make the most of it, yeah?” Ace shoots back, offering a charming grin.

As much as Ace gets an ego boost from Felix confiding in him, he sees the other start spending a lot of time quietly chatting to Adam or theorycrafting with Zarina. He kind of wants to butt in and steal Felix’s attention with a shitty joke, but knows it wouldn't be appreciated. Even though Felix miraculously seemed to enjoy his company at the start, Ace knows when he's intellectually outmatched. He should be happy Felix found some friends after his initial struggles.

And, wow, he hasn't felt jealousy in a long, long time.

Still, Felix keeps seeking him out, especially when Ace is alone or further away from the group. Surely, that has to mean something?

* * *

Walls now successfully dropped, Felix has no issues in telling Ace about his life, about his father and girlfriend and baby and the life he wasn’t quite sure he deserved. Meanwhile, Ace can’t even bring himself to confess that he has a stubborn crush that refuses to go away even though he now knows Felix is spoken for.

Ace understands Felix has much more to lose than him, as his life outside of the Entity’s clutches sounds practically perfect. When he says as much, Felix just laughs hollowly.

“That's what everyone has said my entire life. I have everything. So why am I so unhappy?”

“At least you have someone waiting for you when you get back,” Ace teases.

Instead of going along with the banter, Felix pauses.

“I was going to break up with her,” he confesses.

So Felix’s life wasn’t perfect. Somehow, he had everything and was miserable, while Ace had practically nothing and was still happy.

“How did you do it?” Felix asks when Ace tells the story of how he turned down a stable job to participate in a poker tournament overseas. “How could you just make that decision so easily?”

“You only get one life—well, in the real world anyway,” Ace says, shrugging. “I figured everyone’s responsible for their own happiness, you know? So I lived my life for me, and no one else.”

Felix frowns, mulling over the information.

“But…” Ace continues. “At some point, I might have lost sight of what's important. I never had friends like here. Lesson learned.”

And that causes Felix to smile, a genuine smile that smooths out the perpetual worry lines on his forehead and makes his eyes light up. Ace clears his throat and continues telling his story, trying his best not to swoon like a schoolgirl.

* * *

“I've realized something,” Felix says one day.

“Do tell!” Ace grins.

“The child has everything set up for her. She and her mother will live a comfortable lifestyle, and my daughter will carry on the family legacy.”

“That's… pretty morbid, but okay,” Ace raises a curious eyebrow.

“I think… I feel free.” Felix admits. “It doesn't matter what I do, or whether I even make it out of here. The legacy will live on.”

Now, Ace likes where this is going.

“How are you going to celebrate your newfound freedom?” he prods, a smirk spreading over his lips. Felix meets his eyes and the confidence seeps away as he falters. Cute.

“I…uh. If you would be up for it—” he stammers, averting his eyes while red tints his cheeks.

Ace shuts him up with a kiss and is thrilled when Felix immediately responds. It was about goddamn time.

So it's nothing serious. Felix probably wants something casual to test the waters, most likely still a little confused by his preferences, and Ace is more than on board with it. It’s not like Ace would even know how to be in a serious relationship anyway.

They don't tell any of the others, but Ace wouldn’t be surprised if some of them figure it out. He can keep his mouth shut, but not the shit-eating grin from spreading over his face. The hottest guy in camp has chosen to fuck _him?_ Yeah, he's smiling all right.

* * *

One particular day, Felix is pulling his pants back on when Ace interrupts him with a kiss, pushing Felix back on the ground, their sweaty chests against one another.

“We should get back,” Felix mumbles against his lips but makes no move to get up.

“Ah yes, it would be a shame to miss one of Bill's repetitive zombie stories,” Ace smirks. “I can't think of _anything_ else I'd rather be doing.”

“I guess we have time,” Felix relents, leaning in for one last peck. “At least put on some pants, in case someone walks by.”

“Ugh, fine,” Ace sighs dramatically and gets up to find his discarded clothes. “But you know how I feel about pants.”

“Sheiße—”

Ace turns around, eyebrow raised and confused to why Felix suddenly started swearing, when he sees black smoky tendrils creeping up Felix's legs from the ground.

“Fuck,” Ace copies, scurrying to find the rest of Felix's clothes in the dark before he gets called into the trial half-naked.

“Why _now!?_ ” Felix panics, managing to get his pants on.

Ace finds the man's button-up and throws it his way.

“Catch!” Ace hollers and gets to work searching for the blazer. Felix grabs the garment mid-air and starts pulling it on, the fog around his legs getting thicker, notifying them that they don't have much time.

Eventually, Felix gets his clothes on, even if the shoes are unlaced and he only succeeds in getting one arm in the blazer before he’s whisked away to a trial. Hey, better than being pantsless.

Now standing alone in the forest buck-naked, Ace locates his own clothes and takes a moment to calm himself after the unexpected interruption. How annoying that there's never any real privacy. At least Felix wasn't summoned when he was balls-deep in Ace's—

Ace snorts as he now pictures Felix spawning into a trial stark naked and with a boner. The poor guy would be mortified. Despite being nowhere near as frigid as when he first got snatched by the Entity, he’s still a little stuck up and awkward and…

‘Adorable,’ Ace can’t help but think with a sappy smile. Even now, Ace can imagine Felix’s comforting scent surrounding him while he looks up at Ace with his puppy eyes.

Ace starts the trek back to camp with a wide smile on his face. He knows that sooner or later the others will find out about them, but luckily that day is not today.

…Until he gets back to camp and there are stares on him. Shit, did the others see him sneaking off with Felix?

He cracks a joke or five and while he gets a few laughs, the knowing looks don’t disappear.

“Is there a reason you’re wearing Felix’s shirt?” Nea ask with a sly grin that suggests she’s definitely figured out the answer.

And Ace walks right into the trap, glancing down at his torso in surprise and seeing she’s absolutely right—in the darkness, he apparently got their shirts mixed up, and now he’s in Felix’s, the fabric almost the same color as his but distinctly lacking the pineapple print.

“Oh, we… Felix wanted to borrow mine because of my clearly superior fashion sense!” Ace hurries to explain.

“Uh-huh…” Quentin raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“Would anyone care for a game of cards?” Adam, unexpectedly, swoops in to save the day, and Ace excitedly hollers ‘Me!’ while Nea rolls her eyes at her gossiping being interrupted.

Mid-game, Adam gives Ace a knowing look over his cards and Ace’s poker face falters. Crap, does Adam know? Has Felix told him? And if he has, does it mean he’s _not_ ashamed of Ace?

Mind reeling from the possibilities and the close call of getting caught, Ace manages to lose nearly all of their games, much to the amusement of a snickering Feng and still smirking Nea.

It doesn’t help that the shirt still smells like Felix.

Eventually, the tension in the air is shattered as a group of survivors arrive from a trial, David’s excited hollering alerting them from a mile away.

“Good trial, boys?” Jane asks when the group makes its way into camp.

“Don’t ya know it!” David beams. “This lad found a key an’ we all got out while that humming bitch camped the gates!” he grins, playfully shoving Felix and causing him to stumble a little.

“It was nothing, really,” Felix tries to explain. “Dwight was the one who found the hatch.”

“Yeah, but it spawned next to you! And _you_ found the key—how often does that happen?” Dwight points out, awkwardly nudging Felix from the other side, clearly trying to mimic David.

“Damn mate, maybe we should _all_ start wearin’ Ace’s shit,” David’s grin suddenly turns a lot more suggestive as he glances at Ace.

“Yeah, some ‘luck’ must have ‘rubbed off’ on him,” Jake snarks, his face as annoyingly emotionless as ever.

“Ah, so _that’s_ why you wanted to borrow it!” Ace exclaims cheerily, trying to cover for them. 

Felix looks at him in confusion, and Ace raises his eyebrows and gives him a pointed look, hoping he realizes to play along. Felix frowns for a few seconds more before he seems to understand, nodding just the tiniest bit.

“Guilty as charged,” Felix says, casually making his way to the group playing poker. Oh, so he wants to join the game! Ace is on board with that plan, it’ll be a good distraction and make them look less suspicious—

And then his thought process screeches to a halt when Felix, instead of sitting down next to him, leans down to kiss him in front of all the others.

Ace is not proud of the surprised yelp that escapes his mouth, but Felix doesn’t seem to care, and _holy shit_ he’s just going for it, kissing Ace _way_ longer than would be socially acceptable in front of an audience.

When Felix pulls away, Ace, along with most of the others, is actually stunned into silence.

“Thanks for… ‘borrowing’ your shirt,” Felix says awkwardly, and Ace grins shakily and starts finally collecting his scrambled thoughts, but then Felix honest to god _smirks_. “I like the way you look in mine.”

Ace can feel his soul leaving his body as the camp erupts into gasps and giggles, but Felix just sits down next to him and calmly asks Adam to deal him in.

After the game, Ace finds himself sitting alone with Felix on the edge of camp, the others tactfully giving them some space but not-so-tactfully sneaking glances and shooting them knowing grins.

“What on _Earth_ was that about?” Ace, now having regained his wits, finally demands.

“Did you want me to do something else?” Felix asks, a hundred times calmer than Ace would have ever expected after a stunt like that.

“How about _literally anything else?_ ” Ace suggests. “You didn’t really leave anything up to the imagination, there.”

“I thought that was what you wanted?” Felix has the nerve to accuse, cocking his head in confusion.

“I—how do you—” Ace sputters. “ _What?_ ”

“Well… the look? You were trying to signal something?” Felix says, and before Ace can protest, keeps going. “And combined with you giving me your shirt, I assumed you were tired of hiding this from the others.”

“What the—I didn’t give you the shirt on purpose!” Ace denies the accusation.

“Of course, you’d _never_ prank anyone,” Felix smirks, raising an eyebrow. “In any case, I know I’m not the best at displaying affection. I never wanted you to feel like I was ashamed of our relationship.”

_Relationship!?_ Ace wants to say something, but just ends up gawking.

“I’m sorry if the kiss was too much,” Felix continues, grabbing Ace’s hand and seemingly oblivious to the last of Ace’s braincells imploding on themselves. “I hope next time you’ll just tell me what you want, to avoid any misunderstandings.”

Ace looks at their clasped hands, and then back up at Felix’s face shining with affection. The word ‘relationship’ still echoes in his mind and this all feels like a weird fever dream.

But his heart is beating faster than in any trial and there’s a fluttering deep in his gut that Ace recognizes, back from when he had what he thought was an unrequited crush on Felix. Before he’s even consciously decided what to do, his hand squeezes Felix’s reassuringly, making the decision for him.

“I don’t know, I’m more of a ‘show, don’t tell’ kind of guy,” Ace teases, familiar bravado back in place as he leans in for a cheeky kiss because apparently, PDA is now on the table.

Felix smiles against his lips and Ace tries his best to focus on the kiss but it’s not very easy when there’s obnoxious wolf-whistles and laughter and David hollering “Get a room!”.

“You know, as nice as this is…” Ace starts, pulling away and shooting a glare at the others. “I think I preferred the illusion of privacy we had in the woods.”

“Oh thank god,” Felix sighs in relief, wasting no time to pull Ace to his feet. “I swear, if I see one more crude hand gesture from Nea…"

“Aww come on, we’re just happy for you guys!” Nea protests, quickly morphing the lewd pantomime of her hands into a heart shape.

“Even happier if you take it elsewhere,” Bill grumbles in his typical grumpy way.

“I’m just happy someone has managed to find love in this place,” Claudette smiles heartily.

Love? _Love!?_ Ace stares at Claudette like she’s sprouted an extra head, but luckily Felix starts leading them into the woods to save himself (and by extension, Ace) from more awkward interactions with their friends.

“I’m glad that’s over,” Felix mumbles when the sounds of excited chatter finally fades away as they walk further into the forest.

“Oh honey, if you think that was the last of it you couldn’t be more wrong,” Ace teases and tries to ignore the pet name slipping out.

“Are you alright?” Felix asks, apparently finally noticing his weird behavior. A part of Ace wants to lie and ignore the issue until it goes away, but since Felix is so talkative today…

“I’m kind of freaking out,” Ace admits with a nervous laugh. “You said—you said ‘relationship’,” he says, glancing at Felix to gauge his reaction.

“I—well, yes, I assumed that’s what this is?” Felix asks, confused. “Is that not the right word?”

And damnit, Ace doesn’t have the heart to tell him he thought they were just friends with benefits.

“I just didn’t think that you’d want me—” ‘for anything other than sex,” Ace wants to say but stops himself. “—uh. That way.”

“You must be joking?” Felix says, regarding him cautiously, like he’s sure Ace is going to burst out into laughter and say ‘Just kidding!’. “You’re the first person I’ve actually wanted to be with. _Ever_.”

Felix probably doesn’t even mean to stroke his ego, but Ace still puffs up his chest a little from the confession.

“I’m sorry if it hasn’t come across that way,” Felix sighs dejectedly.

“Honestly? I think we both pretty much suck at this,” Ace says bluntly, shooting a grin Felix’s way and getting a small smile in return. “But count me in. I’m… kind of curious to see where this goes,” he admits, as much to Felix as to himself.

“Me too,” Felix smiles and cups his cheek and leans in for a kiss, and somehow Ace knows everything will be alright.


End file.
